Power tools such as drills are widely used. A power tool generally comprises a motor and a speed reduction gear box. The motor's output speed is reduced by the gear box, while the motor's output torque is increased. A lot of heat is generated during high load operation of the motor, which will affect the performance of the motor if the heat is not dissipated in time.
Hence there is a desire for a power tool with improved cooling of the motor.